Resbalón
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Era increíble como había acabado todo eso. Hinata, quien era la que había estado preocupada de no caer y siendo cuidadosa término salvando al gran Sasuke Uchiha de lo que ella temía, ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke ya no la ponía nerviosa, ahora, le gustaba estar a su lado.


_Hola!_

_Les traje un lindo OS, ¿Lindo? Creo que es lindo. Como sea, léanlo, ustedes decidan si es lindo, la verdad, la idea se me metió y yo solo quería escribir…xD_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía… xD._

* * *

**Resbalón**

* * *

Un lindo cielo azul salía después de días de lluvia, habían sido alrededor de cinco. ¡Cinco días seguidos sin parar de llover! Sí que ese huracán había azotado con fuerza a la pobre aldea de Konoha.

Durante todo el tiempo de lluvia, las actividades prácticamente se pararon por protección y precaución, nadie quería exponerse a salir fuera del resguardo de su hogar ¡Y cómo no! Si nada más poner un pie fuera de techo y ya estabas empapado hasta las trancas.

Por eso, justo ahora que el sol brillaba y se dejaba ver sin esas feas nubes grises cargadas de agua, en ese hermoso cielo azul adornado por un brillante arcoíris, era que los aldeanos salían a respirar aire fresco, a disfrutar del olor a tierra mojada. Los niños corrían y hacían salpicar los charcos de agua que habían quedado en el suelo.

Claro, que para los ninjas nada había cambiado. Todo había sido exactamente igual para ellos. Para un ninja pocas veces importaban las condiciones del clima, para ellos, lloviera, tronara o relampagueara era muy poco importante, ellos seguían haciendo su trabajo, claro, que con un poco más de dificultad.

Hasta el mejor de los ninjas podía resbalarse debido a lo mojado que habían quedado los tejados de las casas, el suelo y las… ramas de los árboles.

—Hinata, Sasuke—llamo la Hokage a las dos personas delante de él mirándolos alternativamente.

Casi inmediatamente de escuchar su nombre regreso a ver a su Hokage dejando de ver hacia la ventana. Hacia algunos minutos que le habían informado en la mansión Hyuga que la Hokage necesitaba de su presencia en la Torre, inmediatamente al enterarse había acudido a verla encontrándose ahí con Sasuke Uchiha, quien simplemente la miro sin despegar la mirada de ella. Desde que había llegado, Sasuke no había quitado sus ojos de ella sin importarle lo incomoda que sabía la ponía o el hecho de que incluso la Hokage se daba cuenta de esa mirada tan escrutadora que le dedicaba.

—¿Cuál será nuestra misión? —hablo por fin el Uchiha, ahora con los ojos puestos sobre la Hokage.

—Ustedes dos irán a la isla corazón. Es un lugar turístico, muchas parejas van a ese lugar, un grupo de asaltantes han estado irrumpiendo ahí y han causado problemas. —Sasuke encaro una ceja al escucharla, ya sabía lo que se pretendía la rubia—Quiero que ustedes dos se hagan pasar por una pareja de enamorados—Si, justo lo que el Uchiha se había imaginado. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron al escuchar lo que su Hokage quería que hiciera, trago saliva ¿Ella la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha?— y los encuentren; tráiganlos aquí, simplemente los encerraremos. —

—Hmp, bien. Partiremos hoy mismo. —hablo Sasuke justo después de girar y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

La Hyuga hizo una rápida reverencia y casi corrió detrás de él aun con sus mejillas rojas por la noticia de hacia un par de minutos.

Al salir de la Torre Hinata se encontró con que el Uchiha la esperaba recargado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—¡U-Uchiha-san! —dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión.

—Te espero en la entrada, partimos en media hora—hablo el de ojos negros justo antes de empezar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos dándole la espalda a la Hyuga.

—Hai—susurro al ya no verlo.

-..-..-

Levanto la mirada al verlo parado al lado de un árbol cerca de la entrada. Se colocó a un lado de él.

Sasuke observo como ella llegaba parándose a un lado suyo, notando como evitaba sus ojos ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de la aldea tenía que ser precisamente ella la única que le tenía miedo? Porque era miedo lo que ella sentía hacia él ¿No?

—Vámonos—

Ambos partieron a gran velocidad y el agua callo sobre ellos. Nuevamente llovería, todos se mojaba aún más. Si algo que no hubiese estado resguardándose debajo de un techo estaba comenzando a secarse, nuevamente se estaba mojando.

Torpe, Hinata era muy torpe, nadie tenía que decírselo para que ella misma se diera cuenta, era demasiado torpe, tenía dos pies izquierdos, ni si quiera era buena bailando -por eso no lo hacía- y si no fuera porque era una ninja y habia aprendido con el tiempo y años de entrenamiento por lo menos a caminar sin caer, sería solamente una pequeña civil que se caería cada tercer paso. Era por esto y su nerviosismo al estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha -porque si, cerca de él se sentía nerviosa- que cuidaba a la perfección de por dónde pisaba ¡Todo estaba mojado! Las gotas de agua ya los habían empapado a ambos. No quería dar un mal paso y terminar por caer enfrente de Sasuke.

Sasuke era rápido, ágil, con los instintos de supervivencia bien despiertos. Tenía un buen olfato, un buen control de chakra, gran velocidad, mucha fuerza y más habilidades y talentos… la lluvia no era problema para él. No, el problema era estar viajando al lado de la chica que traía a su cabeza vuelta un revoltijo de ideas ¿Y por qué? Fácil, era la chica de la que estaba interesado, misma chica que pasaba de él. No lo entendía, ¿por qué el maldito amor tenía que ser tan caprichoso? Porque si, era amor, él no lo había creído hasta que su madre lo había dicho y él de alguna manera en una tarde lo había comprobado.

Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que desde que tenía memoria no lo había perseguido, estaba casi seguro que cuando eran niños ella lo había visto como un amigo, claro, hasta que él cometió la idiotez de espantarla cuando él mismo había cumplido doce años, le había hablado de una manera tan dura que ahora se sentía culpable. Desde ese día Hinata Hyuga nunca más se volvió a acercar a él con intenciones de amistad o de ninguna otra, claro, el mismo le había dicho que no se le acercase, ni a él ni a su familia, salvo en las reuniones de sus clanes. Un par de años después, él se había dado cuenta de lo baka que había sido.

Trago saliva, desde hacía minutos sentía una penetrante mirada puesta sobre ella, sentía que la traspasaba, que incluso la hacía más pequeña al lado de él, la ponía aún más nerviosa ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan vergonzosa? A veces pensaba que era mojigata, no estaba bien pensar así de uno mismo, pero era la verdad, lo pensaba.

—Hinata tu... —con las mejillas sonrojadas volvió su rostro hacia él, sin detenerse ambos se miraron hasta que la de ojos blancos no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajo la vista—¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas ese día? —termino por preguntar el moreno aun sin despegar los penetrantes ojos negros de ella.

La mente de Hinata reacciono en cuanto lo escucho ¿Ese día? ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Por supuesto! El día en que le dijo que no se acercara a él, que no eran amigos y que no tuviera ideas raras sobre que sería su novio y cosas así. Ese día ella había quedado dolida y desconcertada: dolida porque ella de verdad quería ser amiga de Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, por ese tiempo Itachi había sido su único amigo, ella había querido ser su amiga gracias a las grandiosas historias que Itachi contaba sobre su hermano; y desconcertada porque ella no había entendido de donde había sacado Sasuke que ella quería que el fuera su novio. A Hinata le hizo falta crecer para comprender que en el mundo de Sasuke las niñas solo querían una cosa de él: un noviazgo. Solo Sakura Haruno había logrado lo que ella había querido, ser su amiga, aun cuando la pelirosa quisiera algo más allá de una amistad.

—Hai—contesto, esta vez mirando al frente, se había olvidado de lo preocupada que estaba por fijarse en pisar bien, ahora solo iba al paso de Sasuke con su mente en ningún lado realmente, solo viendo las hojas y ramas de los arboles desaparecer bajo sus pies.

Sasuke tomo aire, era la hora—Lo siento—hablo sorprendiendo a la peliazul que rápidamente volteo a verlo.

¿Lo sentía? —¿He?—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la Hyuga ¿Exactamente porque se disculpaba Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiro. Nunca había podido disculparse con ella. Simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad; en las reuniones de los clanes ella se la pasaba con Itachi y Hanabi, él se sentía como un cero a la izquierda cada vez que iba, era incómodo y no podía hablar con ella; antaño, estaban en equipos distintos y no podía verla; tampoco había podido por su falta de tiempo en las misiones que llevaba a cabo. Pero ahora, ahora se presentaba la oportunidad, y si no lo hacía, quizás fuera la única.

—Estaba, celoso. Lo siento, pero, en ese tiempo, mi hermano pasaba mucho tiempo contigo—mientras hablaba, miraba al frente, sentía que estaba dándole más información de la necesaria—Por eso te dije, que te alejaras de mi familia, no quería…—trago saliva ¿Por qué mierdas estaba siendo tan sincero? —Que me quitaras a mi hermano—

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos.

Sasuke volteo a verla, encontrándola con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Una mueca de desconcierto adorno las facciones del Uchiha.

—No importa, Uchiha-san. —Hinata volteo a verlo, y la mueca de Sasuke cambio a una sonrisa de lado, esa mujer seria suya, una mujer como Hinata, para nada molesta, fastidiosa o escandalosa, era más que perfecta para el—Cuando estaba con Itachi-kun, solo hablaba de usted, por eso yo quería, ser su amiga. —

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par—Hinata tú…—

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamo Hinata al verlo resbalar, sin poder hacer nada, el Uchiha cerro sus ojos sintiendo como caía, esperando recibir un buen golpe.

Un parpado se abrió mostrando un ojo negro seguido de otro. Parpadeo varias veces ¿Y el golpe? ¿Dónde estaba? No era que lo quisiera pero… no se supone que había caído—¿Qué…?—

—¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto Hinata cortando al Uchiha sin dejar de verlo con sus cejas juntas como claro signo de preocupación.

Las mejillas del Uchiha se colorearon al instante de un pequeñísimo color carmín. Hinata estaba…

Dentro del bosque, bajo las frías gotas de lluvia, en el suelo de tierra que se había convertido ya en lodo ¡Hinata Hyuga cargaba a Sasuke Uchiha como si fuera una princesa, mientras este tenía las mejillas sonrosadas! ¡¿Cómo?!

Sin perder más tiempo, el Uchiha toco el suelo con los pies irguiéndose lo más que podía, y dándole la espalda. Había estado a punto de decirle que le gustaba, nunca lo había hecho y se había puesto nervioso, tanto así que se había distraído, misma distracción que junto con el agua habían logrado algo que casi parecía imposible ¡Había resbalado! Y lo peor ¡Hinata lo había cogido antes del golpe! Mil veces hubiera preferido el golpe por haber caído de la rama de ese árbol a pasar por algo así. Porque como ya se había dicho en un principio, todo estaba mojado, hasta las ramas de los arboles.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamo Hinata y el Uchiha volteo a ella.

El azabache carraspeo un poco y aun con las mejillas sonrojadas volvió a hablar, intentando olvidarse de lo que había pasado—Me gustas—

Esta vez, fueron las mejillas de la Hyuga las que habían adquirido un fuerte color rojizo, abrió sus ojos impresionados a mas no poder—E-Eto…—

—Haré que te enamores de mí, —hace tiempo, él ya había caído ante la Hyuga –y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer, literalmente-, ahora era el turno de Hinata para enamorarse—tu caerás y yo te atrapare. Serás mía—sentencio, causando que la Hyuga comenzara a tartamudear más cosas incoherentes y carentes de sentido.

—Vamos—hablo para después retomar el camino.

Reacciono al verlo partir y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Por cierto Hyuga. Te prohíbo que hables a alguien sobre… —hizo una pausa, se veía algo molesto—mi resbalón—termino de hablar mirando a otra parte.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el blanco rostro de la Hyuga ¿Para qué negarlo? Había sido gracioso—Hai—dijo sin poder hacer que no se notaran las ganas de reír en su voz.

Sasuke solo pudo gruñir.

Era increíble como había acabado todo eso. Hinata, quien era la que había estado preocupada de no caer y siendo cuidadosa término salvando al gran Sasuke Uchiha de lo que ella temía, ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke ya no la ponía nerviosa, ahora, le gustaba estar a su lado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Qué raro ver a Sasuke de esta forma pero, supongo que si las circunstancias en las que estuviera fueran diferentes, por ejemplo que su clan estuviera vivo pues… el seria menos serio y frio._

_Puse lo del Huracán porque como sabrán… soy de México (si no sabían para que sepan) y aquí hubo un gran caos gracias a un huracán (o creo que fue un par, no recuerdo bien). En fin, creo un gran desastre y México pasa ahora por una gran crisis que nunca había vivido, prácticamente todos los estados de la república se vieron afectados por este huracán y muchos de mis hermanos mexicanos sufren las consecuencias al haberse quedado lamentable mente sin sus hogares y peor aún ¡Sin algunos de sus seres queridos! _

_Si eres de México o de donde sea que seas, por favor: AYUDA. Ayuda a estas personas, recuerda que si tu estuvieras en su misma situación solo rogarías al cielo porque alguien te ayudara y la pesadilla terminara. Vean los anuncios de los medios de comunicación, ahí sabrán que es lo que tienen que hacer pero ¡Por favor! No se queden sin mover un dedo. Muchos de nosotros adoramos la forma de ser de Hinata-chan… bueno, ¿Qué cren que haría ella? Sea lo que sea estoy segura de que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, tomen esta manera de ser solidaria de Hinata y ayuden… por favor._

_Bueno, eso es todo, solo espero que mis pobres palabras que no alcanzan a expresar lo que en realidad quiero decir hayan entrado en la cabeza, conciencia y corazón de alguien y haya podido hacer que ayudara… aunque sea un poquito._

_Me despido._

_Hasta el siguiente Os._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
